MAZ-660 King Spider
The MAZ-660 King Spider is the Command vehicle for the SGB. Its drones are regular Russian Army bodyguards armed with AK-74 assault rifles. It is equipped with two 23mm chainguns on each side of the turret. It can be upgraded with rocket pods for added damage against vehicles. The drones, like the other factions can be upgraded. Once upgraded, they gain grenade launchers for added damage against vehicles. The UAV, once the King Spider is upgraded with it, automatically has weapons; the only UAV to do so without being upgraded first, it does that at a quarter of cost, yet it still requires Rank 3. Like the other Command vehicles it allows the player to access Sitrep, allows greater tactical overview and control of both the players units and battlefield. Technological Overview *Special features - Combat support, stealth detection, trap detection, The MAZ-660 King Spider includes an eclectic mix of modern equipment and old equipment. The modern equipment includes ECM systems, high-end video and audio surveillance hardware, battlefield computers, and communications gear. The low end equipment acts as a backup system and includes everything from a wired tactical telephone set with a 650 m cable reel to signal flags. King Spiders are also equipped with the Tu-3 Vulture UAV. The Vulture is a bit dated when compared to EFEC and JSF UAVs as it lacks VTOL and hover capabilities, but it is well-armed and can engage a variety of targets. Instead of sentry drones each King Spider has a compliment of Russian soldiers to protect it. These soldiers are specially trained for the sole task of protecting the MAZ-660 and are referred to as RU-20 "Bodyguard" units. The Bodyguards are not as well-trained as Wolves and Bears, but are determined and disciplined. They are armed mostly with AK-74 assault rifles and do not have access to the same heavy-duty body armor that SGB riflemen and engineers are issued. King Spiders are also equipped with twin 23 mm chainguns and a 12.7 mm coaxial machine gun. Upgrades Attack: *'Elite Guard - Heavy infantry escorts' with anti-armor weapons, Effect + Damage by escorts, Cost 100,000 CR, Rank - Regular (two chevrons) Defense: *'Anti-Aircraft Suite' – Combined gun/rocket system for air defense, Effect + Damage, Cost 100,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (one chevron), Visual Alterations – Adds rocket pods to sides of main gun turret *'Armor Plate' – Defense against kinetic energy and blast munitions, Effect + HP, Cost 300,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (one chevron) *'Shtora Jammer ' – Electro Optical countermeasures system, Effect + Shields, Cost 900,000 CR, Rank – Regular (two chevrons *'Kontakt Armor ' – Increased protection against missile threats, Effects + HP, Cost 1,200,000 CR, Rank – Hardened (three chevrons'')'' *'ARENA Active Defense' – Active hardkill defensive system, Effect + Shields, Cost 1,500,000 CR, Rank – Veteran (one star) *'Ceramic Armor ' – Composite plate ceramic titanium alloy armor, Effect + HP, Cost 1,800,000 CR, Rank – Veteran (one star) Mobility: *'Power Unit' – Engine upgrade for increased speed and performance, Effect + Movement Speed, Cost 100,000 CR, Rank - Recruit (one chevron) Ability: *'Stealth Detection' – Ultra Wide Band unit detection and modeling system, Effect – Defeats enemy Stealth abilities within Line of Sight, Cost 100,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (one chevron) *'Vulture' – Armed Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, Effects – Upgrades UAV to perform attack missions, Cost 300,000 CR, Rank – Hardened (three chevrons) *'Trap Detection' – Explosive device detection, Effect – Detects all enemy minefields within Line of Sight, Cost 900,000 CR, Rank – Veteran (one star) King Spider Callsigns *Steppe Wolf *Steel Czar *Permafrost *Papa Bear *Tyrant *Baba Yaga - a witch-like character of many fairy tales *Red Star *Cossack * White Fang Trivia *Judging by the number of wheels, the base vehicle belongs to the MAZ-547 family, however, it was never mass-produced. This would suggest that it is a cut-down version of the larger MAZ trucks, as all of mass-produced variants have an even number of axles (in one of prototypes, 12). *Also, all military conversions of MAZ trucks are designated MZKT, as heavy military towers are handed by Minsk Wheeled Towers Plant. *The unit would not be designated by its chassis. That said, GRAU indices list lacks designation for a mobile ground forces command post. The 9S index is, however, used to designate SAM battery command vehicles. Category:Russian Federation Category:Spetsnaz Category:Vehicles